First Meeting
by amyheartsricky
Summary: The first time Sonny and Will meet leaves them more affected than they both realized.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: This is something I wrote a long while ago, just a fun little drabble about Sonny/Will's thoughts after their first meeting way back when. You can see a hint of their interest in each other and Will's inner turmoil that he still refuses to deal with at that point. First bit is in Sonny's cousin Abigail's POV and the second is in Will's. Hope you enjoy :)  
-xxo, Desiree

* * *

"Now," Sonny said as their conversation died down a bit. Abigail saw that famous twinkle in his eye and caught on immediately, shaking her head in amusement. "Tell me about that cousin of yours."

She rolled her eyes, seeing where this was headed.

"What?" he smiled innocently, gazing off to the side. "Next time, if you want to keep me to yourself, don't introduce me to any more of your - ahem - extremely hot relatives."

"Watch it, stud," she laughed, ruffling his hair. "He's straight."

"You sure?" he said, just to tease her. At least she thought so.

"Of course," Abigail emphasized. She paused for a second, then laughed at herself for even considering it. Dang Sonny and his wonky gaydar. "He's dating my friend. You know, the girl you saw him with."

For a second Sonny - always positive, never down, Sonny Kirikiakis - actually looked dissapointed, then he smiled wide. "Of course," he shrugged. "...Gabi, was it? She's gorgeous."

He didn't look even remotely bothered. In fact, if you hadn't known him all your life, you'd almost think he preferred it that way. But Abigail knew better.

Her expression softened and she gave him a sympathetic, cousinly smile. "Yes. She is. Now come on," Abigail joked, shoving his shoulder. "I'll find you a guy in town, no worries. One who isn't already attached."

Sonny beamed and allowed himself to be dragged up from the bench.

They spent the rest of the day touring the tiny town of Salem, grabbing coffee at the Pub and catching each other up on their most recent dramas. Sometimes she forgot just how much she missed Sonny when he was gone. It felt nice having someone to talk to again.

* * *

_Sonny Kiriakis. Jackson. Sonny. Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis. Sonny..._

There was something strange about the interaction between him and Sonny. Which was only part of the reason he could barely keep up a smile during, and why he got out of there as soon as he saw an exit. It wasn't that Sonny didn't seem like a nice guy, not at all. In all honesty, it _didn't _make any sense.

There was just something about the way that Sonny had smiled at him, the clear interest in his eyes, that made Will nervous as hell.

He'd never felt that way with Gabi. Happy, sure. Protective, absolutely. But nothing like he'd felt today, with Sonny... Wait - _what?  
_  
For some strange reason, Will couldn't get that meeting - or Sonny, for that matter (if only he allowed himself to admit that) - out of his head. Even now, as he sat on the beach with Gabi lying asleep on his chest, it was all he thought about. Maybe that should have been a clue... that maybe he really wasn't all that into her.

But gazing down at her now, he couldn't see why he _wouldn't_be interested in her. She was pretty, smart, and sweet, with a body that he knew girls all over school envied, even though Gabi herself was way too modest about all of it. I mean, what guy wouldn't be?

...He didn't let himself answer that question, because he already knew the answer. Somewhere deep inside, at least. But that was a revelation for another time.

Right now, he had an amazing girl in his arms who wanted him and that should be his main - his _only _priority.

Shaking his head at himself, he slowly lifted a hand and gingerly swept away the hair covering his girlfriend's - admittedly beautiful - face, trying not to disturb her. A small, involuntary smile appeared on her lips at that, dissolving the pretense that she was asleep just like that. He pulled his hand back, swallowing hard.

"Stop staring," she murmured, oblivious, eyes still closed. He knew what she'd meant; for him to never stop, but of course he pulled away. Just like he always did.

Eventually, her smile fell away and she resumed her charade, wrapping her arms more tightly around him as if at any second, he would leave her. He wouldn't, of course, but not for the reasons she thought.

He could tell by her quiet breathing that she'd actually fallen asleep this time. She really was a beautiful person. But thinking that...it didn't mean anything. You could say that about anything, it was just...admiration. Not desire.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp stinging in his eyes and he closed them. What was _wrong _with him? He should be happy right now, he should be satisfied. This _should be _enough. But was it? Why did he have to think these things anyway? Couldn't he just be -

"Dammit," he muttered almost silently, angry at himself. The same questions nagged at him constantly, as they always had, for as long as he could remember. And still, he refused to let them linger for too long, fearful of what it meant. Other guys didn't have the same doubts, and that was all he really needed to know.

Will leaned back, feeling the cool breeze and willing himself to sleep. It was a sure-fire way of shutting his mind off and right now, he needed that.

As he began to drift off, he thought of all the good times he'd had with Gabi. There were a lot, in fact. Gabi had become like a best friend to him, and vice versa. Things were great between them, right? It was ridiculous that he was still agonizing over this.

He smiled, reassured of himself. Him and Gabi were fine. Just fine.


End file.
